


The Gay Twirlers

by antisocialpizzq



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Baton Twirling - Freeform, I don't know, M/M, im a gay dancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialpizzq/pseuds/antisocialpizzq
Summary: Magnus and Alec are two of the best baton twirlers in the country.  But guess what: they're both queer. They room together at DMA Camp and hit it off. How does their relationship build form there?





	

Magnus and Alex were some of the best baton twirlers in the country. All the twirlers, dancers, and band geeks loved them. They were respected by them; but not by anyone else. They were called names, insulted. When they met up at DMA Camp the year they both came out, they roomed together and felt as though they had something special.  
\----

Alec was a well-respected baton twirler, not respected by anybody else but who was close to him. He's been a feature twirler with the band and at football games. He's been called so many names by people who are jealous of him, who wished to be him: be as happy as he was, as good as he was, as open and confident about his sexuality as he was.

Soon though, his sexuality became public to the baton/dancer world. Homophobes made fun of him. Other gay twirlers and dancers came out.

\-----

Magnus Bane was amazed at his confidence to come out.

Honestly everyone already thinks he's queer, but nobody actually knows that he's bisexual. They all think he's full on homosexual.

He can't get a date because nobody's actually gay, and all the girls think he's gay.

He follows Alec's story. He comes out and Alex messages him on Twitter.

 **2017 Major King of 'Merica**  
@ _AlecTheTwirler_  
@ _MagsTwirler_ congrats on coming out. Wanna room at dma camp together?

Magnus was hyperventilating. The Alec Lightwood wanted to talk to _him_ , his runner up at nationals the year before, also winning Most Beautiful Major of America. (There aren't enough males twirling anymore for anyone to actually change the names of titles, so they had to deal with what they won.)

 **2017 Most Beautiful**  
@ _MagsTwiler_  
@ _AlecTheTwirler_ thanks! :) also I would love to room with you at hell camp. 


End file.
